


Molten Heart

by HRCStanley97



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Summary: In the wake of the release of Frozen II, I made this little variation of my favourite song from the first film, 'Frozen Heart', themed around industrial smelting and metal works.
Kudos: 2





	Molten Heart

Deep in the bowels of a far away industrial factory, countless men poured down a hot smelted metal essence from a huge and mighty pot. Their faces lit by the maliciously glow of orange, they rubbed away the salty sweat off their brows with greasy hands, stained in black. The men raised their hammers and slammed them down on the still-glowing metal; thousands of sparks erupted and disappeared into the heavy atmosphere. They lifted their tools back up and down again, slowly evolving into a beating and steady rhythm...

Clink! Clank! Clink! Clank! Clink! Clank! Clink! Clank!

Born of metal, earth and air,  
And blazing flame conforming!  
This iron force birth foul and fair,  
Has a molten heart worth forging!

So break down the heart, now and here,  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
See the beauty, bright and sheer,  
Set the sparks apart!  
Ignite the molten heart

Hoo! Hyah! Watch your grip! Lift it up!  
Hoo! Hyah! Watch Your Grip! Bring it down!

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Hot!

Fire has a magic that can't be controlled!  
Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a million men!  
Hyah!

Born of metal, earth and air,  
And blazing flame conforming!  
This iron force birth foul and fair,  
Has a molten heart worth forging!

So break down the heart, sharp and clear,  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
Beauty there and danger here,  
Sepread the sparks apart!  
Beware the molten heart...


End file.
